


Saeran’s Epiphany

by RascallyRaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a BTS song, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Recovering Choi Saeran, Romantic Fluff, Soft Choi Saeran, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Choi Saeran, like really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: MC has a gift for her boyfriend and it’s precious.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, Aura Mun (Original Character) - Relationship, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Saeran’s Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yo! I finished yet another MM fic! So happy I’m actually inspired enough to finish a couple within the last couple days! I have over 20 WIPs and I write around depending on my mood and inspiration, which lead to this being done!
> 
> **If you want the full effect of this fic, please click on the link in the middle of the story, or on the link in the end notes.**
> 
> I hope you’re ready for some sweet and spicy chicken!

I waited nervously for Seven to let me in the door, my legs restless. I hoped I got here before Saeran, otherwise my plans were ruined. I also hoped he'd like the present I prepared for him and that he wouldn't mind me giving it at his brother's place. I could tell he was still nervous around the RFA, despite going through what seemed like all the therapy. I couldn't blame him, though. He was brainwashed for years to hate them.

"You ready, Aura?"

I turned to look at Seven, no, Saeyoung, who graciously lent his house for Saerans birthday party. Of course, it was Saeyoung's birthday too, as they were twins, but I still appreciated his kindness. I made sure to repeat my sentiments even now.

"You're making me blush! Stawp it! But really, I'm glad you came to me to talk about it, especially with your present. I have the best sound systems around!" Saeyoung insisted.

I had to giggle at the truth. "Still, thank you for helping me prepare."

The ex-hacker grinned wider and started to direct me to the grand piano he'd rented for the day. "So just put your phone in here and the sound will blast to all the corners of the house!"

Knowing him, it would probably blast the house up in sound. When I said as much, smugly asking him to show me the sound control, he muttered under his breath that I was no fun but still showed me what I'd asked for.

"Aura?"

Saeyoung and I turned to the door to see Saeran peering inquisitively in the room, a look of what seems like...jealousy in his eyes?

“I thought I heard your voice…”

Saeyoung, of course, started rambling nonsense about how we'd been caught and that we needed to come clean for our sins. The jealousy in his twin’s eyes flashed darker, prompting me to practically shove his goofy brother out the door.

"Your present comes after I give my boyfriend his! Thanks for your help, but OUT."

With a final hip bump and a wiggling of my fingers at an offended Saeyoung, I close the door, locking it for good measure. I plant my hands on my hips and turn around to say something to Saeran…

Only to find him standing right behind me. I give a small yelp in surprise and lose my balance. Strong hands wrap around my waist, as I instinctively hold onto his shoulders, steadying me. Our eyes met for a few moments before we both blushed and looked away. I realized that in order to give him his gift, I needed to step out of his embrace, unwilling though I was.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hey, so, I prepared something for your birthday! Seven, I mean, Saeyoung was helping me set up so, um, if it's okay with you, I kinda...need…" I tapered off awkwardly, wondering why I was feeling so shy. We'd been through so much! Why was I so awkward now!?

Saeran gently let go of me, hovering for a moment to make sure I'd truly regained my balance, then dropped his arms by his sides. I glanced up at him, surprised by his silence. Even as Ray, he would apologize and try to fill the silence. I hoped nothing was off…

He was looking off to the side, an almost unreadable expression on his face as he patiently waited for me to show him his gift. Remembering the quick flash of jealousy I'd seen, I took his hands in mine and squeezed them lightly, waiting for him to look back at me.

"Happy Birthday, Saeran!"

A small smile gave into a bigger one, his eyes gazing softly into mine.

"Thank you."

Happy he seemed okay, I guided him to a chair next to the piano bench where I’d sit so he could watch me play. I then walked a small distance to my phone where it was plugged in to the sound system and opened the recording I needed for his present.

"I wrote this song for you, Saeran. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me...and I hope one day you'll realize how precious you really are; and not just to me, Saeyoung and the others, but to yourself as well. I started writing it at Magenta, but only finished it a little bit ago."

Nervously, I glanced back at him. He was staring at me in what seemed like...awe.

"You wrote a song...for me?"

I couldn't help but walk over to him and, bending down to lean my forehead against his, replied quietly, "For you, Saeran."

I was nervous as I sat down, wondering if I was too full of myself for writing a song for a man that had been through so much, but shook my head. That was Saeran's dark side talking to me when he was nothing but a ball of anger, insecurity, and fear. I sat up straight, still wondering if this was okay for a present, but took comfort in knowing I put my whole heart into his song. I glanced under my lashes to see Saeran sitting up at attention along with me. I gave him a little smile and he returned it, giving me the courage I needed to begin.

I reached over and pushed play on the phone.

The cello I recorded playing earlier started slow and I quietly followed along on the piano, getting into the rhythm.

[Epiphany](https://youtu.be/ts0Ir2hXXaw)

_It’s so odd, I loved you so much for sure;  
I adapted myself entirely to you, I wanted to live for you;  
But as I kept doing so, I became unable to bear the storm inside my heart;  
I got to fully reveal my true self under the smiling mask._

I heard Saeran’s sharp intake, knowing painful memories came up from his childhood and possibly Rika, but I kept going. I wanted him to completely heal and I hoped this would help him realize how loved he was.

_I’m the one I should love in this world;  
The shining me, the precious soul of mine;  
I realize only now, so I love me;  
Even if it’s a little lacking, it’s so beautiful._

As I continue my song, I ignore the stinging in my eyes and the sob stuck in my throat. I had to finish for the man I loved. I made sure to play my best near the end, my voice unwavering and strong.

_I might be a little bit blunt and inadequate;  
You might not be able to see such things as a shy sparkle;  
But the fact that this version of me is my real self;  
My arms and legs, heart and soul that I have lived with;  
Until now…_

_I want to love them in this world;  
The shining me, the precious soul of mine;  
I realize only now, so I love me;  
Though I’m not perfect, I’m so beautiful;_

_I’m the one I should love._

As the song faded away, I blinked the streaming tears away, wiping my face quietly. The silence that followed wasn’t awkward; we were caught up in the moment, unwilling to break it.

I eventually turned to Saeran with questioning eyes and saw wet streaks running down his own face. The look he gave me as he met my eyes took my breath away, and before I could react, I was pulled into his lap for a crushing hug.

He embraced me tighter, his head resting on her shoulder. Once I recovered, my arms automatically embraced him back just as tightly, reveling in his light flowery smell, warm arms, his sweet soul...his everything.

Of course, considering where we were at and the company we spent time with…

Saeyoung bursted into the room, ruining the moment, and Saeran actually got pissed, almost hissing in his annoyance, but the effect was ruined by his pink cheeks that matched the pink ends of his hair. I laughed at Saeyoung’s dejected face, waving him off.

“I think we need some more time, if you wouldn’t mind leaving.”

“No.”

My head turned to the man I was sitting on, wondering if my face matched the shock on his brother’s.

Saeran looked up at me with wet eyes, but the smirk on his face hinted at something more...sinister.

“We’ll leave. Aura hasn’t finished giving me her gift yet.”

The heat that started in my head ran through to my fingers as my boyfriend took my hand and whispered in my ear, “And I can’t wait to see how it ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m inspired by music a lot, and K-pop has definitely played a role!
> 
> The original song is called “Epiphany” by Jin of BTS, which you can find here: https://youtu.be/fep7x8N4EUc  
> The arrangement I was particularly inspired by is by ThePianoGuys on YouTube! Their covers are amazing! Here’s the link in case it didn’t work it the middle of the fic: https://youtu.be/ts0Ir2hXXaw
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please comment and give kudos; in the meantime, please stay safe and drink water!


End file.
